


Erasure

by mourninghope (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation through magic, Psychiatric medication, mentions of drug use, mentions of unsafe sex, pack bond, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourninghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home from college to find that Derek has left Beacon Hills and had managed to keep it from him for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erasure

**Author's Note:**

> I, apparently, am on a roll today. Granted, I can't guarantee anything I'm writing is good, but at least I'm writing!

“Der?” Stiles slid the loft door closed behind him and let his duffel bag fall to the floor. He sneezed at the dust kicked up, brow furrowing as he slapped at the light switch to his left. “Der,” he called louder, the worn soles of his sneakers scuffing across the faded concrete floor. The silence was oppressive and the dust swirling in the air with every step he took made his chest ache. 

Pocketing his keys, the young man made his way across the echoing space, pausing to run his fingers over the back of the leather couch. He wiped his hand against his pants and circled around, drifting into the kitchen. Nothing was out of place; everything was just as he remembered it. The coffee pot was tucked on the narrow strip of counter between refrigerator and stove, the toaster sat centered on the little island. Exhaling raggedly, he pulled open the fridge. His shoulders sagged as he took in the empty, gleaming shelves. 

“What the fuck?” Slamming the door, Stiles spun and pressed his back against the cool metal. He let his feed slide out from under him, taking him to the floor, before he pulled out his phone. His thumb hovered over the little icon that bore Derek’s crooked little smile, the one that was just for Stiles. He let his thumb brush over the icon, then hit speaker and dropped the phone to rest on top of his thigh. 

Derek answered on the first ring, sounding like someone without a care in the world. “Hey, Stiles. What’s up?”

“I could ask you the same.” Stiles swallowed hard and let his head fall back against the fridge. 

“What do you mean?”

“Uh. Well. Honey, I’m home,” Stiles said thickly, pressing the heel of one palm into the soft skin beneath his left eye. 

“Uh, what,” Derek asked, his breath catching.

“Home. Y’know. The loft? I’m here. You’re not. Obviously. In fact, I’d guess that you haven’t been here in months. So… Where the fuck are you?” 

Derek sighed. “Not there. I was going to tell you but… It just never felt like the right time.” 

“Tell me? Tell me what, Der?” Stiles grabbed his phone and pushed slowly to his feet. 

“Things in Beacon Hills weren’t good. For me. I… I couldn’t stay.”

“Dude,” Stiles said slowly, drawing out the word. “Where are you,” he asked again, voice cracking. 

“Michigan. The U.P.”

“Wow. You just left. And… And you lied to me. For months! Hell, you had everyone lying to me! What the actual fuck, Der?” Stiles slapped his palm against the granite countertop before shoving away and stalking to the door. 

“No one but you remembers me, Stiles,” Derek said roughly. “Some shit happened about a week after you left for school and it was like I stopped existing to them. It wasn’t like I was a stranger it was like I literally wasn’t there.”

“So you just left? You just left and you didn’t tell me and you… You pretended everything was normal! You let me think that we were okay! Now what am I supposed to do? Because I still feel you! Our pack-bond is still there, strong just like it’s always been, so how the fuck could you just leave me like that? How could you lie to me like that?”

“I don’t know, babe. I just… I _had_ to leave. It was like a compulsion. And now that I’m here I-I can’t come back. I _need_ to be here.” 

“Where in the U.P. are you,” Stiles asked sharply. He scooped his bag up off the floor and shoved the sliding door with enough force to make it jump the track. 

“No.” Derek growled under his breath. “I can’t tell you. You… You need to stay there. I-I don’t want you here.” 

“What?” Stiles clattered down the stairs, breath rattling in his throat as he fought back tears. 

“You heard me,” Derek said firmly. “I don’t want you here. I’ve started over. I have a life that you’re not a part of and… Stiles. Stiles, I’m not _in_ love with you anymore. I met someone up here and she’s…” He paused, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. “Look, Stiles, I’m always going to care about you but I’m going to be a father and I can’t… We can’t… Won’t work. I need to focus on Sara and the baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Stiles but… This is just the way it has to be.” 

Stiles choked, tried to bite back the keening sob that tore from his throat and stumbled, slamming into the side of his jeep, as Derek disconnected the call. 

He threw his bag into the jeep and crawled behind the wheel. Hands shaking, he got the key in the ignition, then curled over the wheel, shoulders shaking as he struggled to catch his breath. “Fuck! F-f-fuck!” He swallowed the sob welling in his throat, then let out a high-pitched, whine as he started the jeep. 

 

+++

Derek carefully set the phone down on the table. His shoulders began to shake as a small, warm hand cupped the back of his neck and Sara pressed a kiss to the back of his head. She stroked careful fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck. “I know how hard that was for you. I understand. I do. ” 

“Do you,” he asked, leaning into her touch. 

“You say his name in your sleep, Derek.” Sara draped her arms around his wide shoulders and pressed her face into his throat. “You love him and that’s okay, because I know you love me too.” 

“Fuck,” Derek whimpered, closing his big hands over her forearms, holding her to him. “I do… God, I do,” he whispered.

+++

Ten minutes later, he pulled in at the station and parked. Twisting the rearview mirror he stared at his reflection, wiping his hands over his face and scrubbing away the tears. Sucking in a few deep breaths, Stiles slid from the jeep and shuffled inside, offering a shaky smile to the new deputy manning the front counter. “Hey, uh. Is the Sheriff in?”

“Oh my, God!” The young man grinned and bounced to his feet. “You gotta be Stiles! Right?”

“And you’re adorable,” Stiles said dryly, a tiny smile tugging at his mouth despite everything. 

The deputy blinked, then flushed from the collar of his shirt to the roots of his very red hair. “I uh… I’m Thomas. Tommy. Uh, Tommy Nash,” he stammered, thrusting his hand across the counter. 

“Hi.” Stiles brightened his smile and shook the deputy’s hand. “Nice to meet you. So, uh, is my dad here?” 

“Yup! He and Melissa are in the break room. She brought him lunch. You, uh, you can head on back,” Tommy said, tucking his hands into his pockets and turning to follow Stiles with his eyes as the other ambled toward the break room. 

Stiles let the smile fall away as he pushed into the break room. “Surprise,” he said dully, melting against his dad when John stood and wrapped him in a bear hug. “Hey, Daddy.” 

“Hey, kiddo.” John ruffled the short hair on the back of Stiles’ head and stepped back, hands firm on the other’s shoulders. 

“Hi, Stiles. I’ll see you two later, okay” Melissa murmured, pressing a kiss to John’s cheek and another to Stiles’ temple as she slipped past them and out the door. She paused and glanced over her shoulder, meeting John’s eyes briefly before flicking her worried gaze to the back of Stiles’ head. 

“So.” Stiles slipped from his father’s arms and settled on the edge of the table, one foot planted firmly on the floor, the other swinging lazily. “I’m home.” 

“I see that. Y’know son, if you’d told me you were coming home, I’d have made sure to stock the refrigerator in your apartment.” John resumed his seat and captured Stiles’ swinging foot.

“It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I love school but I hated being so far away from De-… From everyone.” He sighed, shoulders slumping. 

“So are you coming home to stay,” John asked, giving his son’s foot a shake.

“Maybe. I… I don’t know, Dad. Nothing feels quite right. The loft feels hella empty and Scott’s busy and you’re busy. Maybe I’ll take a trip or something. I dunno.” Shrugging, Stiles rolled his lips between his teeth and sighed. 

John nodded and squeezed Stiles’ ankle. “Did you meet Tommy?”

“You mean, the adorable Deputy Howdy Doody?” Stiles huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

“He is kind of adorable, isn’t he,” John asked, arching a brow at Stiles as he stood. “Stick around, son. For a while at least. Scott won’t always be busy. Neither will I.” The Sheriff stood and slung his arm across Stiles’ shoulders. “Besides, maybe you and Tommy could spend a little time together, y’know? God knows, the kid needs to get out of his shell.” 

Stiles groaned. “Dad! No. Just no. No matchmaking, old man.” Exhaling sharply, Stiles looked away and ran a hand over his eyes, before offering his dad a too-bright smile. “Besides, I am not going to hang out with someone who will just report my every move back to you. Takes all the fun out of it.” 

“Whoa, hold on now, son. I said hang out not… Not Netflix and chill.” 

“How do you even know what Netflix and chill means, Dad?”

+++

Stiles dropped his cell phone with a muttered curse and rolled out of bed. He wrapped the cool black cotton around his shoulders before picking his way carefully down the spiraling wrought iron stairs. He slid the door open and turned, shuffling to the couch. “Hey, Tommy.” 

“Hi, Stiles.” Tommy shook his head and stepped into the loft, pulling the door closed. “It’s almost noon, you know.” 

“Yeah. Long night.” Stiles tucked his legs beneath himself as he settled against the arm of the couch, the sheet pooling around his narrow hips.

“Huh.” Tommy, flushing, turned his back on Stiles and drifted into the kitchen. “I’m assuming you have coffee for the space age marvel that is your coffee pot?” 

“It’s in the fridge.”

“Awesome sauce. So, what did you do last night?” 

“You really don’t want to know,” Stiles muttered dryly.

“Oh. Well. So long as you enjoyed yourself, I guess.” 

Snorting, Stiles stretched out on his side, chin propped in one lean hand. “You really are Howdy Doody, aren’t you?” 

“What? No.” Tommy hit the start button and turned. He swallowed hard. “I uh. I’m just cautious. Could you maybe cover up a bit,” he asked, gesturing weakly to where Stiles’ slim, quiescent cock lay against his thigh, framed by shadows and the inky black sheet. 

Laughing, Stiles pulled the sheet across his hips. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as Tommy hopped up on a stool near the island. “Did I forget that we had plans or something?” 

“No.” Sighing, Tommy planted his elbows on the granite and tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling. “You’ve been home almost three months and you’ve seen your dad exactly twice. He’s worried. And, since you tell him you’re fine every time he calls, he thought he’d send me over to check on you.”

“So this is a wellness check?” Stiles rolled to his stomach and cushioned his cheek on one arm. He let the other fall to the floor, fingers idly tracing a crack in the concrete. 

“If you want to think of it that way.” 

“My dad sent his prettiest male deputy,” Stiles paused as Tommy huffed. “As I was saying, his prettiest male deputy to check on me. Why is that, I wonder? Did you tell him what you saw at the jungle last week?”

“I should have. Hell, I should have arrested you.” Tommy dropped his chin to his chest and regarded Stiles from beneath furrowed brows and thick, dark lashes. “Had anyone else caught you the way I did, you would have been arrested.”

“And how, exactly, did you catch me? Hm?” Stiles arched a brow. “Oh… That’s right, you caught me with my pants around my ankles and my dick so far down some guy’s throat that he was practically choking on it.” 

“Sounds about right.” Tommy roughly cleared his throat. “You were also stoned out of your mind.” 

“Yup.” Grinning, Stiles sat up, pulling the blanket around his lean frame. “After you left I let him fuck me up against the sink. I think I still have a bruise from being pounded into the edge of it.” 

“Wouldn’t surprise me. You should go get tested. I’m sure Mrs. McCall would be happy to do the draw for you.” 

“Can’t get sick.” Stiles rolled to his feet and stalked toward the deputy. He let the sheet slip off his shoulders and down until it pooled at the small of his back, his hands clutching it just below his belly button. “It’s one of the perks of having a strong alpha. You know that.” 

“Except you don’t have an alpha. I did some checking. Your family bond is pretty much gone and the only other alpha around here is the McCall kid. I talked to him and he said that at most, the two of you had had a rudimentary pack bond. Had being the operative word.”

Stiles dropped the sheet, shivering as the cool cotton caressed his legs. He pushed between Tommy’s knees, slim hands on the other’s thighs. 

“You call me Howdy Doody, so I’m really confused that you seem to think I would find this behavior attractive.” Tommy caught the Stiles’ slim wrists and twisted his arms behind his back and wrapped one hand around both. Standing, he turned until the small of Stiles’ back was pressed against the granite. “You’re not the guy the Sheriff told me so much about. Him I could have fallen for. Gotta say, I’m really disappointed.”

Stiles went limp, tears rising in his honey-brown eyes. Tommy sighed and scooped the young man up bridal-style, carrying him to the couch. He laid Stiles down gently then retrieved the sheet, covering him. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

+++

“Tommy!” John looked up from his desk as Nash entered the station. 

“Yes, sir?” Tommy trotted into the Sheriff’s office and closed the door behind him. “Hey.” 

“Hey. How’s my kid,” John asked as he set down his pen. The Sheriff settled more deeply in his chair and folded his hands across the buckle of his gun belt. 

“Not great.” Sighing, Tommy perched on the corner of John’s desk, fingers drumming against his thighs. “Actually, that’s an understatement. He’s really fucked up, sir.” 

The Sheriff arched a brow. 

“Who’s Derek Hale?” 

“I don’t know. Never heard the name before, why?”

“Well, according to Stiles, he’s been in a relationship with this guy since he was about seventeen. He told me that the loft belongs to Derek and that he moved in on his eighteenth birthday, a month before he left for school. He also told me that sometime after he left for school this Derek guy took off. He’s somewhere in upper Michigan and has a baby on the way.” 

“My kid’s never been in a relationship, Tommy.” John frowned. “Stiles bought that loft with part of the money he inherited from his grandparents. The same money that’s paid for his education.” 

“I don’t know whether he has or hasn’t but, sir… He believes that he has. Swears up and down that this guy, this Derek, is his alpha. His mate.” 

John rocked forward and shoved Tommy off the desk. Typing quickly, he ran a quick search, shrugged and sat back. “Nope. No record of a Derek Hale. See for yourself, kid,” the Sheriff added when Tommy frowned. 

“Huh. I don’t know, sir. All I know is that he truly believes what he told me. It also explains his behavior.” 

“Behavior?”

“He uh… He came onto me this morning. And he’s been doing drugs. I’m not sure what. Hooking up with random guys at the Jungle.” Shrugging, Tommy ran his hands through his hair. “There’s something really not right with him.” 

+++

Tommy let himself into the dark house, closing the door carefully behind himself. After toeing off his boots, he crept into the kitchen, dropped a small bag onto the counter, and started a pot of coffee. 

“Where’d you go?” 

Smiling, he turned on the light above the stove and slipped into the living room. “Hey you. Just a pharmacy run. Didn’t want to wake you,” he murmured, sitting down beside Stiles and drawing the pale young man into his arms. 

Stiles curled close, tucking his head beneath the deputy’s chin as Tommy pulled the fuzzy purple blanket around them both. 

“Did you take your meds,” Tommy asked, sinking back against the arm of the couch, Stiles settling more deeply against him. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, shifting until Tommy stretched one leg out along the back of the couch. “You’d think after two years I’d be used to them but they still make me feel so odd.” 

“I know but you were a mess, love. You know that.” Sighing, Tommy cupped Stiles’ jaw and drew his head up so he could stare into those lazy, beautiful eyes. Smiling, he dipped his head and nuzzled his lips across Stiles’ lush mouth. 

“Yeah. I know… Mmm…” Stiles shifted, pressing up into the soft kisses, his mouth opening as Tommy licked into him. 

Groaning, Tommy swung his other leg up onto the couch and cupped Stiles’ ass, urging the other man to settle astride his hips. “Love you,” he whispered, kissing along the edge of Stiles’ jaw. 

“Love you too,” Stiles moaned, his head falling back as he curled his fingers over the deputy’s broad shoulders, clutching at the soft cotton of his t-shirt. He shuddered when Tommy scraped his teeth over the skin at the hollow of his throat. 

“C’mon. Let’s go upstairs,” Tommy whispered, sliding his hands down Stiles’ back, fingers dipping into the waistband of his shorts. 

Chuckling, Stiles nibbled the shell of Tommy’s ear before tracing the cure with his tongue. “Let’s not. Let’s stay down here,” he whispered. 

+++

“See that sign, baby girl? That means we’re almost home.” Derek slid the rusty old car into the exit lane and slowed. “If your mama was right, as soon as we enter the town itself, everything should go back to normal. They’ll remember me.” Derek sighed. “They’ll remember me,” he repeated softly.

Laura waved her chubby little hands. “’uice! Want ‘uice!”

“Oh, yeah? Well, I’ll get you some juice,” Derek said, over enunciating the ‘j’. “We have to stop at the store before we go home.” 

“Home?” Laura tipped her head to one side and blinked owlishly. 

“Yup.” Derek nodded and turned left, shuddering hard as he passed the sign welcoming visitors to Beacon Hills. 

“Oooh…” Laura giggled, clapping delightedly as a tingling wave of something washed over the car. “Magic!”

“Yeah, baby girl. That was magic.” 

+++

Thomas scowled as an icy shiver crawled down his spine. “Huh. Welcome home,” he whispered as he stroked his thumb over the white-gold band on his left-hand ring finger. “Aren’t you in for a surprise.”


End file.
